


Nous pourrions rester ensemble

by malurette



Category: RG Veda
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot Collection, damn it CLAMP
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et mini-fics sur Sôma et Kendappa Ô. 1ère vignette: Cheveux et caresses. 2ème: Premier baiser. 3ème: Ses secrets. 4ème: La loi du plus fort. 5ème: De la vie quotidienne...<br/>6ème: Se laisser faire.<br/>7ème: Se taire un moment.<br/>8ème: Dans le blanc des yeux.<br/>9ème: Des blagues et des vérités.<br/>10ème: Un instant rien que pour elles.<br/>11ème: Dans un monde sauvage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheveux et Caresses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheveux et Caresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326994) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Cheveux et caresses (version courte)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Couple :** Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
>  **Genre :** amour/vie quotidienne  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** CLAMP ; le titre est emprunté à un chapitre de _Clover_ , toujours des CLAMP.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100  
>  **Note :** il existe aussi une version longue brodée à partir de ce drabble. Les vignettes suivantes en revanche seront indépendantes.

Kendappa Ō est une reine puissante, mais Kendappa Ō a aussi sa fierté et sa pudeur. Elle ne laisse pas n’importe qui la voir vulnérable. Elle ne laisse pas ses servantes l’assister au bain et au coucher. Elle n’accorde ses instants d’intimités qu’à une personne de confiance. Le soir venu, c’est Sōma qui voit glisser les vêtements et qui ôte le diadème, qui libère la longue chevelure.  
Ensuite, Kendappa Ō lui retourne cette faveur, et il n’y a plus entre elles que la caresse des cheveux qui glissent sur la peau nue, la soie qui coule sur leur deux corps.


	2. Vis pour moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un serment d'allégeance nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vis pour moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
>  **Genre :** hurt/comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Sôma et Kendappa Ô pour Flo_Nelja (Saint Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

« C’est toute ma vie qui est morte avec mon clan, dit Sōma. J’aurais dû disparaître, moi aussi. Sans eux, qui suis-je encore ? »  
Mais, si abattue qu’elle soit, elle ne compte pas mettre fin à ses jours. Elle est forte, elle est jeune et ne demande qu’à vivre. Elle ne sait juste plus comment faire, si brutalement sortie du monde qu’elle connaissait.

Depuis qu’elle est apparue sur le chemin de Kendappa Ō, celle-ci entend bien la garder en vie. Cette fille n’avait pas peur, quand elle s’est jetée sur elle avec ce couteau. Elle n’avait plus la force pour finir son geste, à ce moment, mais elle est loin d’être faible, elle le sait.  
« Tes parents auraient été tristes de te voir mourir. Et je serais triste aussi si tu disparaissais, maintenant. Taishaku Ten t’a pris ta vie d’avant, mais tu peux encore vivre pour toi-même. »

Elle pose sa harpe – fait rarissime s’il en est - pour l’enlacer.  
« Si je te le demande, vivras-tu pour moi ? »  
Des images fugitives de toute sa famille, teintées de sang et de violence, traversent l’esprit de Sōma. Et la présence aimante de Kendappa Ō s’y superpose et en atténue, le temps de son étreinte, la douleur.

Oui, elle peut. Elle veut le faire. Elles scellent cette promesse d’un baiser.


	3. Ce qu'elles taisent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui n'a pas besoin d'être dit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu'elles disent et ce qu'elles taisent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sôma/Kendappa Ô  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu dramesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « le poids des secrets » pour Flo_Nelja  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~150

Sôma n’a jamais fait mystère de son clan : elle en porte le nom ; ni de son but : la vengeance contre Taishaku Ten. Elle garde toutefois un secret : celui de l’immortalité. Elle comme ceux de son clan sont tous des guérisseurs de grand pouvoir, mais elle tait l’étendue réelle de leurs capacités qui de toute façon disparaîtront avec elle. Elle pense protéger Kendappa Ô en se taisant, en n’attirant pas inutilement l’attention sur elles.

Elle devine que Kendappa Ô elle aussi doit avoir quelque chose à cacher : qu’elle l’ait ainsi recueillie et veille sur elle et ses désirs de vengeance contre l’Empereur , l’aide au lieu de l’entraver, malgré sa position de première musicienne de la cour ? Elle ne demande jamais quoi, ne cherche pas à savoir. Elle préfère penser que ça n’a aucune espèce d’importance.


	4. Force et faiblesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendappa Ô ne veut vivre entourée que de gens forts. Et la place de Sôma, là-dedans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Force et faiblesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Couple :** Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « la loi du plus fort » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (14 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’aux tomes 9 et 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~240

Kendappa Ō n’aime pas les faibles. Elle ne veut vivre entourée que de gens forts et Sōma en fait partie. (Contrairement à ce que les gens s’imaginent en voyant sa douceur apparente, elle n’a jamais été assez généreuse pour recueillir comme ça une fille perdue et prendre soin d’elle si elle ne respectait pas sa force, au moins sa force mentale avant de prouver que physiquement aussi, elle se défendait bien.)

Seulement, le plus fort dans ce Tenkai, ça reste Taishaku Ten ; aussi longtemps qu’il le restera, Kendappa Ō se soumettra à ses ordres. De son plein gré.

Malgré sa résolution, Sōma ne sera jamais assez forte pour le vaincre, et Kendappa Ō ne reviendra pas sur la promesse qu’elle s’est faite. Elle est têtue, c’est son gros défaut. Sa faiblesse, en quelque sorte.

Malgré toute la puissance de Jikoku Ten, Kendappa Ō n’est pas assez forte pour vivre sans Sōma.  
Elle ne supporte pas son absence, elle ne supporte pas ce qu’elle sent qu’elle va devenir sans elle.  
Elle ne blâme pas Sōma pour cela, seulement elle-même.

Kendappa Ō ne veut vivre entourée que de gens forts... et elle s’est découverte ô combien faible, face à la perte de Sōma. Autant n’en faire encore qu’à sa tête, peu importe ce que penseront les gens : elle préfère suivre Sōma et la rejoindre dans la mort que de continuer à vivre si elle n’est plus là.


	5. Du sang dans l'eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des corvées qu'on ne demande pas à n'importe quelle servante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Blood in the water_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sōma, Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "nettoyer la cuvette des WC"  
> proposé par Tygresse _via_ Futile_Inutile pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Sōma/Kendappa Ō (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Avertissements :** du sang !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

« Sōma, il y a un assassin mort à sortir de la salle d’aisance.  
\- Mort ? Ma reine, les assassins, c’est à moi de les éliminer pour vous !  
\- He bien, il m’a attaquée là où même toi tu n’es pas censée m’accompagner. Mais tout va bien, comme tu peux le voir.  
\- Mais vous êtes couverte de sang ! »

Effectivement. Mais Kendappa Ō est toujours égale à elle-même calme et souriante, sa harpe à la main, même couverte de sang après qu’un ninja ait tenté de troubler son intimité.

« Du sang, oui : le sien ; il avait un poignard qui s’est... retourné contre lui. D’ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour ôter son cadavre, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai bien peur qu’il y ait _énormément_ de sang ;  
(et Sōma s’en rendra bientôt compte par elle-même : sur les murs, sur le sol, sur le trône, dans l’eau au point qu’elle soit toute rouge)  
je ne peux pas demander cela à une simple suivante. »  
(Non. Elle n’aurait pas pu.)

« Mais qui a bien pu l’envoyer ?  
\- Ah. J’ai oublié le nom qu’il a prononcé, mais c’était celui d’une dame, il me semble... Une certaine "Tamara", peut-être.  
\- Pas très efficace de sa part...  
\- Non, mais qu’importe ?  
\- Oui, tant mieux s’il était si peu compétent. »

À son tour de l’être, maintenant, mais d’une toute autre façon, soupire Sōma à part elle.


	6. Se laisser vivre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre les mains de Kendappa Ô, Soma a renoncé à se laisser mourir et a trouvé une nouvelle raison de continuer à vivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Se laisser vivre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** hurt/comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « se laisser faire »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Quand son clan a été anéanti, Sōma a d’abord voulu tuer, à l’aveuglette, rendre le sang pour le sang. Au dernier moment elle n’a pas pu et s’est effondrée. Àa cette époque, la violence n’était pas dans sa nature.

Elle est revenue à elle dans un palais inconnu, où celle dont elle avait failli faire sa victime, loin de lui en vouloir, prenait soin d’elle... comme il n’y a pas si longtemps son clan prenait soin de qui en avait besoin... elle s’est sentie affreusement seule au monde.

Désespérée, souffrant de cette perte irremplaçable, elle a alors voulu se laisser mourir. Sa bienfaitrice ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Quoi, ses parents, se sachant condamnés quoi qu’il advienne, avaient délibérément renoncé à la plus infime chance de résister ou de s’échapper si ça voulait dire en donner une à leur fille, et elle jetterait ainsi leur sacrifice aux orties ?

Kendappa Ō se fit pour elle maternelle. Avec des soins attentionnés, elle ramena Sōma à la vie. Sa nouvelle existence serait fort différente de l’ancienne, il lui faudrait du temps pour s’adapter. Mais elle y arriverait.  
Avec apathie d’abord, abandon et reconnaissance ensuite, Sōma se laissait baigner, nourrir, habiller, coiffer... bercer. À son tour d’être la patiente.   
Elle se laissa ramener à la vie et sut qu’elle était en train de guérir quand elle reconnut, d’une manière étrangement détachée, le processus observé autrefois chez d’autres, se dérouler en elle. 

Dès lors, il n’était plus question de juste se laisser aider passivement : elle témoigna sa reconnaissance en faisant de son côté les efforts nécessaires, volontairement, pour s’aider elle-même. 

Dans son processus de guérison, hélas, elle ne renoncera pas à aller attaquer Taishaku Ten.  
Plutôt qu’essayer de simplement tout enterrer, tout oublier, elle sait que pour retrouver la paix il lui reste un acte à accomplir : tout ceci a commencé lorsqu’elle a tiré son couteau, à mauvais escient. Il faut qu’elle le plante, au bon endroit, pour être libérée de sa mauvaise action, et pour que justice soit faite. Pas par simple vengeance, mais le monstre qui a anéanti son clan et privé le monde du ciel de ses meilleurs guérisseurs doit être puni.

Alors, elle pourra laisser mourir le passé et revenir jurer pleinement fidélité à sa nouvelle reine... et se laisser aller enfin au bonheur.


	7. Le temps de retrouver l’essentiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire silence, faire taire ses objections, pour simplement l’écouter jouer… et écouter la vraie voix de son propre cœur.">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le temps de retrouver l’essentiel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** doux/amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « tais-toi »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Du temps de sa jeunesse, bien à l’abri au sein de son clan, Sōma était traitée comme une élève. Elle écoutait les enseignements des anciens avec avidité : il fallait qu’elle devienne à son tour une excellente soignante, et ça passait par l’apprentissage docile. Il n’y avait pas d’autre voie possible ; pourquoi donc ? Elle observait simplement sans poser trop de questions. 

Vinrent Taishaku Ten et ses hommes, portant la mort dans son clan qui n’avait vocation qu’à servir la vie, et le poison dans son jeune cœur. Profondément changée par le traumatisme, de jeune fille calme elle se transforma en rebelle bouillant de colère, voulant hurler sa rage et sa douleur à la face du monde. 

Kendappa Ō l’a sauvée : sa vie et son esprit. Face à elle, de nouveau, elle se tait et écoute. 

Auprès d’elle, Sōma réapprend à faire taire sa colère, sa tristesse, ses objections et ses désirs aussi, pour simplement l’écouter. Elle reste là en silence à ses côtés. Elle lui laisse l’espace de jouer pour elle et apaiser son cœur. Elle laisse la musique lui laver l’esprit jusqu’à ne plus avoir besoin de crier. Elle accueille ce qu’elle lui offre, jusqu’à ne même plus savoir lui dire avec des mots combien la trouve belle, elle et sa musique.   
Elle l’en remercie par un sourire, par un geste. 

Plus calme, mieux concentrée, elle efface l’inutile de ses pensées… Mais elle n’oublie pas l’essentiel pour autant. Kendappa Ō ne fait pas d’elle une jeune fille bêlante, non. Elle l’aide à canaliser son énergie. Elle oublie les désirs fous d’une vengeance aveugle et précipitée, voilà tout, sans perdre de vue son besoin de justice et les moyens. 

Elle ne se détournera pas de sa mission. Elle prendra le temps qu’il faudra. Calmement. Posément. Sans crier, sans réclamer.   
Et quand elle sera accomplie, elle pourra cesser de taire les mots les plus importants, ceux qu’elle garde encore secrets pour l’instant, ceux qui ne conviennent pas à une guerrière encore en quête. Pour l’instant elle ne peut pas. Mais quand elle sera réellement en paix, alors elle sera libre de tout lui dire… de lui parler d’amour.


	8. Les yeux dans les yeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de choses passent par le regard. Mais pas que...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les yeux dans les yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Couple :** Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « dans le blanc des yeux »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Elles ne sont pas du genre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme un couple de poissons hors de l’eau. Elles ne se sont jamais dit, clairement, qu’elles s’aimaient, de peur d’en être réduites à ce rôle stupide que jouen trop d’amoureuses, les yeux ronds grand ouverts comme si elles n’avaient pas de paupières et bouché bée comme si elles avaient perdu la parole.   
Ça pourrait être un concours : à qui restera le plus longtemps sans ciller… mais elles ont mieux à faire comme étalage de volonté ! 

Elles le disent autrement, avec d’autres mots, et des gestes. Kendappa Ō se concentre sur sa lyre. Elle pourrait jouer les yeux fermés, et sans doute aussi les yeux perdus dans ceux de Sōma sans se laisser distraire de sa musique, mais elle ne le fera.   
De toute façon, Sōma n’ose pas trop regarder sa reine en face dans ces moments-là, par crainte que les projets de vengeance qu’elle rumine la rendent méchante et contaminent la douceur de Kendappa Ō. Elle préfère rester pure et droite et méritante de son estime. Au lieu de se perdre en mièvrerie inutile, elle polit ses lames en l’écoutant et les fait tourner entre ses doigts au rythme de la mélodie, comme une petite danse. 

Quand elles relèvent les yeux l’une vers l’autre, elles se disent finalement beaucoup de choses par le regard. Très sérieusement, les yeux dans les yeux, elles en découvrent la profondeur. Au lieu de se perdre béatement dans une surface miroir sans aller chercher très loin, elles préfèrent plonger franchement dans le puits sans fond des pupilles. Ça n’a pas besoin de durer éternellement non plus.

Et si baisser les yeux ensuite s’accompagne d’une rougeur nouvelle, ça n’est pas de honte mais d’excitation. Les gestes suivants demanderont de déposer lyre et lames. Alors, quelle plus grande marque d’estime que d’accepter de se séparer un temps de ses instruments bien-aimés pour tendre la main ?


	9. Pour de vrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce qu’elle lui a dit était vrai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour de vrai  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « jouer des tours »   
> **Nombre de mots :** 300

La future Kendappa Ō quand elle était enfant était du genre espiègle. Tous ses amis, tour à tour, ont été victimes de ses farces. Et ça n’était ni par cruauté ni par ignorance. Elle ne comptait pas réellement rire d’eux, mais avec eux. Mais que savait-elle des choses à l’époque…

La petite princesse s’est assagie en grandissant ; elle n’a pas eu beaucoup le choix. Elle joue plus à la harpe maintenant et moins de farces, mais malgré tout elle aime toujours rire.   
Elle a pour elle les rares distractions d’une reine indépendante, et quelques péripéties plus rares qu’elle garde pour elle comme un secret. 

Il lui arrive de s’amuser d’un assassin imprudent, trop faible pour être pris au sérieux, donc risible dans sa tentative inutile.   
Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu’elle se moque des sentiments du jeune Ten Ô, si gentil et adorable mais aussi tellement enfantin, tellement éloigné d’elle et du monde dans lequel elle vit !

Ça n’est toujours pas par malice qu’elle cache des choses ni à son triste soupirant ni à ses ennemis ni même à ceux qui se considèrent comme ses alliés…

Avec Sōma, en tout cas, autant qu’elle a pu, elle est restée sincère. Même si elle n’a pas tout dit, si elle s’est rendue coupable d’omissions, elle n’a jamais menti non plus ; tout ce qu’elle lui a dit a toujours été vrai. Elle lui doit bien ça. 

Quant à Sōma, son enfance est morte avec son clan. Dépouillée de son innocence mais gardant toujours l’espoir au cœur, elle est témoin des facéties de Kendappa Ō et la regarde vivre avec joie.


	10. Juste l’instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un moment rien que pour elles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste l’instant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Couple :** Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « rien que pour toi »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200+

Un soir de calme et de douceur, Kendappa Ō et Sōma prennent un peu de temps pour oublier, juste cette fois, la tyrannie qui afflige le monde du Ciel. Les tueries dehors, l’entraînement martial et la résistance passive, tout ça est relégué au second plan pour profiter simplement de la présence l’une de l’autre.   
Kendappa Ō joue une mélodie suave, Sōma démêle avec douceur et lenteur la chevelure de sa reine, plus par jeu tendre que par nécessité. Elles échangent quelques caresses et se coulent dans une bulle hors du temps. Juste être là et apprécier ce qu’elles ont, c’est un luxe inouï. 

« Une mélodie rien que pour toi, offre Kendappa Ō.   
\- Certains jaloux prétendent que cette harpe a des pouvoirs hypnotiques, plaisante Sōma.  
\- Ah si seulement ! Alors je t’ensorcèlerais et je t’interdirais de partir.  
\- Nul besoin de magie pour cela. Il suffirait de demander... »

Mais Kendappa Ō ne demande rien elle-même, et ne la laisse rien demander non plus. D’un baiser léger, elle réduit Sōma au silence.   
Un battement de cœur plus tard, il est devenu trop tard pour en reparler. Elles avaient juste cet instant, ce soir, rien que pour elle, et il n’était pas question d’y faire entrer les sujets graves et douloureux. Il s’efface sous le début d’une nouvelle mélodie.


	11. Face à la sauvagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le monde est cruel, mais Sôma est assez forte pour y faire face, et Kendappa Ô assez confiante pour la laisser partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Face à la sauvagerie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu angsty  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « monde sauvage »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Le monde n’a jamais protégé Sōma. Elle a été très jeune confrontée à la violence. La violence envers les autres : son clan de guérisseurs voyait défiler quantité de patients, malades ou blessés, le plus souvent dans des accidents, parfois des affrontements avec des démons, plus rarement mais existant bel et bien, entre dieux ou humains, et ces derniers incidents étaient les plus difficiles à voir. 

Et puis Taishaku Ten s’est emparé du pouvoir. Ici et là les clans qui s’opposaient à lui étaient massacrés, sans qu’on puisse rien y faire. Le clan Sōma, dispensant ses soins à tous, ne voulait prendre parti ni contre ni pour lui. Mais ça n’est pas sa neutralité : l’absence de loyauté qui attira ses foudres sur eux. Comment, ils ne sauront jamais, il a eu vent de leur spécialité secrète et a préféré tous les éliminer pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire un jour face à un adversaire qu’ils auraient rendu immortel. 

Le monde a toujours été cruel. Les Sōma faisaient partie de ceux qui le rendaient un peu plus habitable, qui prenaient soin des autres. Et quelle rétribution en tirèrent-ils…  
Kendappa Ō est la première à avoir voulu prendre soin d’elle, alors que Sōma, folle de rage de de désespoir, a commencé par vouloir la faire souffrir et la tuer. Et elle ne lui en a jamais voulu de cet accès de folie destructrice, au contraire même. Quelle étrangeté…

Pourtant, Sōma a préféré la laisser à son petit havre de paix et repartir seule dans le monde sauvage, à la poursuite de sa vengeance.   
Depuis le massacre des siens, c’est elle-même qui abrite une part de sauvagerie, que Kendappa Ō n’a pas su totalement apaiser, qu’elle voudrait ne pas lui montrer mais qu’il devient difficile de lui cacher. Et malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler, Kendappa Ō sait tout et ne lui en veut de rien. Musicienne de cour, elle jouit d’une certaine immunité, mais elle aussi a été témoin de tant d’horreurs auprès de son seigneur et maître… Elle sait la cruauté du monde. Et elle a également confiance en Sōma pour y faire face. Sans regret, elle la laisse partir en quête de son idée de justice.


End file.
